Rin Kiritani
Rin Kiritani (桐谷 リン, Kiritani Rin) is a mirror character introduced in second part of story. She is Kirika Sakuragawa's wife and follower. Appearance Personality Plots Early Story Rin was once a high school student from the high school where it has Kiritani Sakuragawa teaching on. During Rin's school time, Kiritani always come close with her. One day, Rin fought against bad guys on school and she was also lose. When Rin is almost defeated, Kiritani comes to save her and protected her from getting bullies by the bad guys. This makes Rin wonders why is Kiritani comes to save a bad student like her, he stated that he like attention seeker and he will not make her feel lonely again. After Rin expelled from school, she married Kiritani and become his wife. Sometimes later, when Rin returned home, she saw Kiritani is sitting together with another girl. This caused Rin was shocked that she wants to "divorce", Kiritani explained that girl was his student and he just want to teaching her but Rin don't believe it. Rin leaved Kiritani's house and never return again. Chapter 11-70 (Second Season) Rin first appeared at the end of Chapter 57, she is trying her best to avoids DQN Marble's attacks against Kirika. During the driving, Kirika just said that he can't believe that the mysterious follower that follows him was Rin, she stated that she will helps him to reunite his follower, Mitsuru Kariya. Rin also said that she feel disgust for discovered Kirika become a network shemale in Real Account after her "divorced". Kirika feel embarrass and said he do it because he feel lonely, Rin replies that why didn't he finds the girl who sitting together with him back before she "divorced", he said that it's all misunderstood and he don't have any special relationship with that girl. Before they finished their conversation, DQN Marble suddenly shows up to attack Kirika but Rin avoided it's attack. Rin curious why is the DQN Marbles able to finds them and she discovered that her motorcycle has no petrol anymore. This caused Kirika so scared that he decided to block Rin's account, but Rin stopped him from doing so by kissing him. After the kiss, Kirika wonders what's Rin doing and she stated that she should be the one to asking it, she wonders that if his words about not wants her to feel lonely is just a lying or not. Rin also stated that the reason why she is sad is not because Kirika sitting together with another girl, but Rin feel lonely in these half years due to the fact he never finds her after their "divorce". This makes Kirika realized what's Rin actually wants and stopped to block her account. Kirika asked Rin if he can fought against the DQN Marbles, she agreed and stated they will always be living together. Soon, Rin is died together with Kirika. Gallery RinKiritani.png RinKiritaniWedding.jpg RAIIChapter48.jpg Trivia *Apparently Rin's surname was same as Kirika's real name. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased